Counting Stars
by McGorgeousReloaded
Summary: Addison does something she has never done before and spends her night with a complete stranger and guess who it just happens to be! Will things between them work out even though they haven't been off to the most promising start? Addison and Derek so ADDEK AU all the way :)
1. The One With The One Night Stand

**Counting Stars**

 _Hi! It's me again! Are you getting sick of me yet? I hope not! So, the readers of Country Kind of Love will know that I was thinking about a new story and here it is! I hope you like it and PLEASE tell me what you think because I'm really not so sure about it :/_

 _BUT Addek AU all the way :)_

* * *

 **The One With The One Night Stand**

"Good morning!" Addison Montgomery only glanced up at her colleague who seemed way too chipper for an early morning shift. Actually, she seemed normal and Addison was just too lost in thought and a little grumpy because she had recalled last night's events that morning and it hadn't been her finest hour.

"Hey." She greeted shortly and looked at her coffee cup, which was already empty. Great, could this day get any worse?

"Okay, someone did not have a good night, I'm assuming." Kathleen sat down next to Addison and raised her eyebrows. "So, tell me what happened, last I remember was me leaving and you saying that you just wanted to finish your margarita and everything was fine then." The night before they had gone out to a bar and it had been fun but apparently that wasn't all.

"Well, I don't know you long enough to tell you." Addison had moved to Seattle three months ago and had then met Kathleen Shepherd, the two women immediately became friends but some intimate details just shouldn't be discussed with people who she had only known for that short amount of time.

"So you went home with someone." The look on Addison's face proved Kathleen absolutely right and she couldn't help but laugh. "Now that we have cleared that up you can just tell me about it. He must not have been very good if you are in such a bad mood."

"Fine," she gave up and sighed, "and he was good, really good but that's not the point," she said quickly when she saw the grin on her friend's face, "because I never do something like this! I took him home, well, to my hotel, but you know what I mean! I don't know the man and I just decided to sleep with him. Who does that?!"

"Apparently you do…" Kathleen cleared her throat when she realized that her comment only triggered annoyance. "Come on, everyone does something… _Impulsive_ every now and then and now you did and if he was good, I really don't see the problem."

"I didn't come here to do anything like this. I'm not in college anymore and I just randomly decided to take this man, who I had talked to for about an hour, home! I mean, I refused to be set up with your brother, or his best friend and whoever else you have offered so I'm not looking for anything really…"

"Then what made you take him home?"

Addison sighed and closed her eyes when last night's events came rushing back to her. "He was charming, very handsome and I just felt like I had known him for ages. It was just so comfortable and then we kissed and that was so good and…"

 _xxx_

" _Hi, is this seat taken?" A voice rang from behind her and she turned around to see the man who had approached her. He had dark, wavy hair and wore a brown leather jacket and he just looked so very handsome that she could only stare at him for a moment before she realized that he had asked her a question._

" _It is now." She gave him a smile when he sat down next to her and turned towards her, a glass of scotch in his hand._

" _Derek," he extended his hand to her and flashed her a smile that made the high school geek in her melt completely. "You don't come here often, do you?" he asked after shaking her hand._

" _Addison and, no, as a matter of fact I don't. Why?" Her skin was still tingling even though he had already let go of her hand. It probably was all because of that horrible long island ice tea Kathleen had forced on her._

" _Because I do come here a lot and I'm pretty sure I would have noticed you." Another brilliant smile was thrown her way and she really was sure that he was perfect. Again, probably the alcohol talking._

" _Are you trying to hit on me?" Addison raised her eyebrows at him but had a smile on her face nonetheless._

" _You know, I might just be. Is it working?" He was rather amused at her blunt question and couldn't hold his grin back when she slowly leaned towards him._

" _You know, it might just." She whispered but then pulled back again, leaving him absolutely baffled and intrigued._

 _xxx_

"And then you took him home. Good for you! Now, seriously, since I'm this very sad and very married woman, you have to let me live vicariously. How was he?"

Addison rolled her eyes at that question and looked around the doctor's lounge before she decided to answer. Not everyone needed to know that the new attending seemed to just take random men home. "Incredibly. Seriously, I don't think anyone has kept me up most of the night like that before."

"Most of the night? I'm so jealous…"

"Don't be because when I realized what I had done this morning I bolted. Not because I had imagined him being handsome or anything but because what am I supposed to say in the morning? 'Hey, thank you for those multiple orgasms but could you just leave now?' or what?"

Kathleen had to laugh at this. "Multiple? God, maybe I should have stayed single…"

"Oh, no, really, I envy you."

"So, are you going to call him? Because he really does sound like a keeper."

"No, I didn't even ask for his number, I don't know his last name and I do not know what he does for a living. And I don't think I'm ever going to see him again. Hopefully, because I'd be so embarrassed but I told him I'm a flight attendant anyway…"

"Wow, when you guys were talking you really bonded." Kathleen chuckled and ignored the look her friend was giving her. "Can I set you up with my brother now? But I do have to warn you, he doesn't really do one night stands." By now she was laughing.

"Okay, you and I aren't friends anymore." Addison got up but had to laugh nonetheless.

xxx

"Derek Shepherd! I know that walk!" Mark grinned when he saw his best friend walking towards him and Preston, both of them leaning against the counter of the nurse's station. They had just finished their rounds for the morning and were now almost off for lunch.

"Keep your voice down." Derek gave him a look when some interns turned around to look at him and raised their eyebrows in amusement.

"So you ended up scoring with that insanely hot redhead you ditched us for?" Preston Burke sipped some of his coffee but couldn't help amusement dripping from his voice.

"Don't say it like that…" Derek sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. This morning he had woken up in an empty hotel room and there had been no trace of her whatsoever.

"Yes, because she's your soul mate, or what?" Mark laughed. "Shep hooked up, thank goodness, just as I was going to doubt that you actually had it in you. Must have been my good influence all those years."

"Great, what a compliment that is…" Derek mumbled and got some coffee as well. "We didn't just hook up, I thought we had a connection but when I woke up this morning she had already left and I don't even have her phone number."

"You had a connection? So, how was last night?" Preston raised his eyebrows. Him and Mark had already been more than envious when they had walked through the door of the bar and had seen Derek talking to the most beautiful woman on this planet.

"We did! We talked and then she asked me to walk her home and then she kissed me and it was incredible. The whole night was incredible, I just wouldn't have thought that she'd just run off in the morning without at least saying good bye or something."

"Dude, you should be glad. You had sex with the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and she saved you from a morning of small talk and whatever." Mark shrugged his shoulders; as far as he was concerned every date should go like this.

"Whatever… I'm meeting Kathleen for lunch, see you two later." He pushed himself off the counter and began to walk off.

"How is Kathleen?" Mark asked with a grin on his face. He and Derek had been friends since they were kids and he knew all the Shepherd sisters. Some better than others…

"Married!" Derek rolled his eyes and walked down the hall.

 _xxx_

" _So you're really living in a hotel?" Derek raised his eyebrows at the gorgeous redhead who was standing opposite of him in front of the door to her hotel room. She had asked him to walk her home and for some reason he had even brought her upstairs._

" _I am." She gave him a smile and leaned in a little closer to him. They had talked, laughed and he had kept his hand on her knee the entire night but hadn't moved it up any further and it had been driving her crazy. Even now he didn't dare to make a move even though she had leaned closer, her hand already on his upper arm. "Hey, Derek," she whispered and saw him raise his eyebrows, "aren't you going to kiss me?" Addison saw the smile on his face before he slowly leaned in and covered her lips with his own in a kiss that started out so sweet but left her craving so much more._

 _xxx_

"Geez, I took a long lunch break and now I'm stuck here waiting for you." Derek yawned when his sister was still busy looking through some of her charts.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Mr. hot-shot-neurosurgeon but I am just an internist who sometimes has to look through a few files herself." Kathleen rolled her eyes at her brother who had been overly annoying ever since he had gotten to the hospital she worked at. "Oh, but before we leave, I want to introduce someone to you!" She said quickly when she saw Derek turning towards the elevator as soon as she had closed her charts. Just when Derek turned around to raise his eyebrows at his sister he saw a certain redhead from the previous night coming up behind her and the horrified look on her face told him that she had seen him too. "Der, this is the colleague I've been telling you about!" Kathleen smiled, still rather oblivious to the entire situation.

"Well _Addison_ , I though you were a flight attendant?" Derek walked towards her and gave her a smug smile especially when he saw the look on her face. Her eyes were wide and she looked very much like a deer caught in the headlights of a car that was about to hit her.

"Oh, no, ew, please don't tell me that incredible sex was with my _brother_!" Kathleen covered her mouth with her hand and looked from Addison to Derek and back.

"You said he doesn't really do one night stands!" Of course Addison knew that this wasn't really anyway to make this situation any better because not only was she just now standing in front of the guy she had spent the previous night with, but he also was her first one night stand _ever_! And now he was smiling so very smugly, probably entirely amused about this situation and her loss of words.

"I don't which is why I wanted to ask you out to dinner this morning but you were already gone…" And then he gave her that same charming smile he had given her the night before and she knew she hadn't imagined her stomach flip-flopping. But then again, maybe she was just going to throw up.

"I really have to go. Sorry, Kathleen." Addison said and hurried down the hall as fast as she could. She had made peace with doing something this impulsive (or stupid) but now he was here! And he knew her name, where she worked and that she was friends with his sister. Under normal circumstances Addison would have loved nothing more than to go to dinner with him and even after the whole awkwardness it hadn't been so bad to see him again.

"You slept with the first normal person who has come into this hospital in forever?!" Kathleen pushed her brother slightly and gave him a look when he kept glancing after Addison.

"You slept with Mark."

"That was _different_! But ew, I cannot believe I actually asked for details about sex with my brother… I think I'm going to be sick." She shuddered in pure disgust but Derek wasn't really listening anymore.

"I have to talk to her." And with this he too made his way down the hall, in desperate search for the redhead he had found more than just intriguing and enchanting.

* * *

 _Okay, so they hooked up! And now he wants to talk to her and goes after her! What did you think? I'm desperate for a few opinions because as of now I'm not so sure how to feel about this story. I love Kathleen though, maybe because she has never been officially introduced in the show…_

 _PLEASE TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS! Should I continue this?_


	2. The One With The Mixup

**Counting Stars**

 _Hi! I'm so glad you seemed to have liked the plot and the let chapter! I doubt that this will be a very long story, but you're more than welcome to message me with your ideas :)_

 _NetflixPerson01: I'm glad you liked the first chapter and will stick with me even though this is just a little boring so far!_

 _jennifer: Thank you :D_

 _LoveLastsForever: So Derek will be a little bit of a jerk for just one second but we'll get there :D And he definitely wants more, which is kinda cute. And the other stories will be updated some time soon when I'm pleased with the reader statistics._

 _KelsBama11: I'm glad you like it! And here's the next chapter :)_

 _Guest: Thank you! That makes me happy that you love my stories :)_

 _Guest: Thank you, and also sorry that this update is kinda boring..._

 _Guest: Here's the update! And I'm sorry my spanish is so sucky that I can't say that in spanish :D_

 _Addison-fan: It's so sad that there aren't more Addek stories, seriously… BUT here's the rather uneventful update..._

 _Alterus: I'm glad you think it's interesting but I'm not sure it'll really stay interesting..._

 _luvaddek: Thank youuuuu! That's so sweet :) it's too bad that they really didn't get a lot of screen time on GA._

 _Lena-Prince08: Thank you so much for always reviewing so kindly :))) Yeah, Preston and Mark have very odd chemistry, don't they? But I thought we'd need Kathleen in here so it'll be even more fun :)_

 _geller516: I'm glad you like the idea and I really hope you'll like how it's continued because right now I keep re writing chapter three because somehow it doesn't seem right and reminds me too much of Country Kind of Love..._

 _Addeklover: Thank you :)_

 _EvenmoreComplex: Thank you for reading it all! :) Because sometimes I really doubt that people are still reading… It really is too bad that there aren't more Addek stories because they were just too good!_

 _lorenalims: I'm happy you like it :D And I think there will be a few more sisters coming soon..._

 _And to everyone else, I hope you like it!_

* * *

 **The One With The Mixup**

"Addison, can I please talk to you?" By now Derek had finally caught up with her and he really just wanted to talk to her because despite what his friends thought the previous night hadn't just been about 'scoring' with the most beautiful woman on the planet, which she really was, but still, he wanted to get to know her because he had been absolutely captivated by her ever since they had met.

"There is absolutely nothing we could talk about." She gave him her best ice queen look and according to the interns it really was quite effective but he didn't seem to be too convinced just yet.

"Well, how about the fact that we spent the night together last night?" He raised his eyebrows at her and leaned against the wall with a smirk on his face.

"Would you please just keep your voice down," Addison hissed in a whisper, the last thing she wanted was everyone at the hospital gossiping about her spending her nights with random men.

"Are you embarrassed of me?" He still looked rather amused at the expression on her face and the way she pinched the bridge of her nose between her index finger and her thumb.

"You know what? Yes, I am because I just started working here and the last thing I need is everyone talking about the new attending sleeping around." Addison was glad that she was still whispering because an intern had approached her by now with some ridiculous question that she really didn't have the nerves for by now. "I'll be right with you, Dr. Jameson," she said quickly before turning back towards Derek, "As you can see I am very busy, and we have absolutely nothing to talk about."

"You don't really mean that." Derek gave her another charming smile and took a step towards her. He could see that her intern seemed rather confused but pretended that he wasn't listening.

"Yes, I do."

"But that wasn't your position last night." He saw the color draining from her face and her eyes widening. "Assuming you still remember last night's position." And now she looked like she was about to scratch his eyes out.

"But this afternoon there is nothing left to talk about." Addison gave him a last degrading glance before she turned towards her intern and walked down the hall.

xxx

"So I'm guessing she really didn't feel like talking to you?" Kathleen raised her eyebrows at her brother who finally was back from his attempt to talk to Addison.

"Not so much…" He sighed and got onto the elevator with her.

"Just leave her be, it was a one night thing anyway. And just before you say anything, I do not want any details whatsoever."

"I wasn't planning on any details, Kate," he rolled his eyes, "but I don't just want this to be a one night thing. I like her, or at least what I got to know about her. Of course you and Preston and Mark and probably the rest of the world think that there was absolutely no way that we really got to know each other but I know enough to like her. You know me, I don't usually do anything like this so…" Derek shrugged his shoulders because he really didn't know what else he could or should say. He hadn't just enjoyed spending the night with her, of course that had been amazing as well, but he had liked everything about Addison. Her smile, the way her eyes twinkled whenever she made a joke, and how he had felt absolutely comfortable around her.

"I'll see what I can do, okay?" Kathleen gave up. She really just wanted to see her brother happy and maybe there really was something between them. "But I swear if you're just looking to get laid I will kill you."

"I'm not, I promise." He hugged her quickly, hoping that she would somehow be able to convince Addison to at least have dinner with him or something.

 _xxx_

 _Addison could feel her body shuddering and trembling beneath his for the fourth time that night and she turned towards him when he had lain down next to him. Her breathing was till heavy and she smiled softly when he pulled her a little closer and kissed the top of her head. By now she felt almost completely sober and her entire skin was tingling, especially when he pulled her against him. A content sigh left her lips when she closed her eyes for just a moment. This might have been a mistake but it was the best mistake she had ever made._

" _Good night, Addison," he whispered in her hair and felt her smile against his chest when he pulled the blanket up to cover both of their bodies._

" _Night, Derek." Somehow it seemed as if she had never felt quite so safe and secure but once again, she could always blame it on the alcohol._

 _xxx_

"Have you gotten over your potential soul mate just yet?" Preston teased his friend when they both walked through the big doors of Seattle Grace Hospital the next morning.

"She actually works with my sister… But when I saw her she wasn't really thrilled to see me, not that I can blame her since I really tried to push her buttons. Somehow I wonder why I do certain things." Derek sighed and shook his head when he remembered everything he had said to her the day before.

"She works with Kathleen?! You have got to be kidding me!" Preston had to laugh. This might just be a little too funny.

"Yep, she does. And I'm pretty sure she's even more gorgeous than I remembered _but_ she doesn't seem at all interested in going anywhere with me."

"So what? There are enough other women _but_ with you that is really never all that easy, is it? Somehow Mark, your sisters and I have tried to set you up numerous times and you normally didn't even care enough to order dessert when you were out with them and then this woman comes along and you can't seem to be able to stop thinking about her. Something is wrong with this picture…"

"She's just… Different. And I'd love to see her again and to actually get to know her…" Derek sighed again and ran his fingers through his hair. He had no idea how suddenly all he could think about was Addison and how he could see her again and maybe even get her to go out with him.

xxx

"So this is the brother you wanted to set me up with?" Addison sat down next to Kathleen on a bench outside of the hospital. They had both just finished their shifts and hadn't really been able to talk about all that had happened the day before.

"Just the one." Kathleen had to laugh and turned her head slightly to see that her friend was laughing as well. "But maybe everything I told you about him was wrong because I _never_ thought my sweet little brother did… Something like _that_ , not that it's disgusting but my brother doing it really is." She grimaced when she just thought of her brother having sex.

"Well, he really was very sweet and charming and considerate, so you weren't really wrong about that." Addison sighed and leaned back before simply looking up at the black sky.

"But then why don't you go out with him? For real this time, no taking anyone home or doing disgusting things multiple times?"

"Because it's _icky_ … I can't date him. I mean, just no."

"Then I just ran out of brothers to offer. He has a best friend who's totally hot but not really in it for more than just the one night _but_ that is also really worth it."

"Ew, you slept with his best friend?" Addison noticed that Kathleen had raised her eyebrows at her in an amused way. "That's different because I didn't know that he's your brother."

"Hmm, alright. So since you don't want to date my brother how about a barbecue this weekend?"

"That would be nice." Addison smiled, she was glad that the subject of her dating Derek was off the table even though she had to admit that he really was handsome and despite what he had said earlier she still found him very charming.

xxx

A few days later Addison glanced at her phone once she had parked her car in front of a house that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere but the address Kathleen had texted her was exactly where she was so apparently this was where they were having the barbecue. She had figured that Kathleen lived somewhere in the city, closer to the hospital but if this was the right address she must live here after all. When she had taken in her surroundings Addison walked towards the front door and rang the doorbell but when she looked at who had just opened the door she felt like she was having a heart attack.

"Uhm… hello?" Derek tried and just stared at the woman standing in front of him now. Kathleen had told him that Addison wasn't interested in dating him at all and even though she had been grinning when she had said that he had, of course, believed her so why was Addison here now?

"Tell me that this is your sister's house, I'm begging you."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but I live here… Let me guess, she invited you to a barbecue?" By now he was rather amused even though killing Kathleen sounded really good.

"Yeah… Kind of… I'm so sorry, really, I'll leave because this is just awkward." She looked absolutely mortified that after everything between them she was now standing in front of him at his house.

"No, don't be ridiculous. We really are having a barbecue and there will be other people who haven't arrived yet but they will be here. Don't be sorry because my sister is crazy. I just didn't think that she was quite this crazy." He saw the slight smile on her face and that the tension between them seemed to be getting just a little less. "So, come in, you can help me work on a plan to kill Kathleen." And then she had to laugh.

"I think that would be a good idea." Addison gave him a smile when she walked into his house and was completely in awe because it was absolutely gorgeous. "So is there going to be some grand tour?"

"Right, I'm a terrible host! Would you like some wine? Because I'm pretty sure you'll find me funnier and that tour much better with alcohol." He flashed her the same smile that had made her so weak in the knees when they had first met and somehow it still had the same effect on her.

"As long as it's not Long Island Ice Tea…" She chuckled and followed him into the kitchen.

"Nope, my intentions are entirely pure." He handed a glass of red wine to her.

"Thank you." Addison felt tingles in her stomach when their fingers brushed briefly but she quickly regained her composure. "So when is everyone else getting here?"

"An hour…" Derek gave her an apologetic smile because he could only imagine how uncomfortable that made her feel.

"So plenty of time for that tour and to figure out how to kill your sister."

* * *

 _Alright, so it's a little like one of my other stories (if you haven't you should read that too :D) and I'm really trying to make it different ugh… Tell me what you think, please :) Because I've loved all your reviews so far!_


	3. The One With The Reason Why

**Counting Stars**

 _Sorry for the delay! Are you guys still reading?_

 _Addison-fan: I hope you still like this chapter, even with the ending (sorry, spoiler alert…)_

 _LoveLastsForever: Thank you so much! I really like this and the Country story the best so far but I will probably update all of the stories this week… Kathleen is awesome and I'm glad you like her, hopefully you're still reading :)_

 _Lena-Prince08: I'm so glad you like the stories! Because it's fun to give Addek a fresh start with a clean slate and still watch them kind of mess it up :D There should be a story with those two and the plot of Sleepless in Seattle..._

 _Guest: Here is the UD :)_

 _geller516: Mark is in this story because I don't think it would be much fun without him and if I remember correctly I mentioned him in the first chapter? Maybe I should re read BUT he's definitely in here!_

 _Alterus: Almost! :D But you'll have to read for yourself :)_

 _Guest: It took a while but I finally updated!_

 _Addekbabies: Hope you're still reading!_

* * *

 **The One With The Reason Why**

"I am a little envious that you get to live here, seriously." Addison turned around to look at Derek who had just finished to give her the grand tour of his house and was now standing behind her on the patio outside.

"You would live here? In the middle of the woods without a neighbor for miles?" He raised his eyebrows and was rather amused. The awkwardness between them had gone away almost completely and it was a lot like when they had first met and they felt so completely at ease around each other.

"Yes, why don't you believe me?" She turned towards him so that she was now facing him. The look on his face reminded her a lot of a little boy and it might have been the most endearing thing she had ever seen.

"Oh, it's just that you came here and you chose to live at a hotel instead of getting an apartment or a house right away. And you also don't really seem like the kind of person who likes the outdoors very much." Derek was still teasing her as he took a sip of his beer and watched her reaction.

"Well I didn't exactly plan to move here so that's why I started living in a hotel and I do like the outdoors."

"You're wearing heels and a dress to a barbecue. Not that I mind because you look gorgeous and I'm sorry if that was uncalled for but it's the truth." He simply shrugged his shoulders and saw a slight blush on her cheeks that had also crept up the other night when he had told her how beautiful she was.

"I'm very sorry but my flannel shirt hasn't arrived yet, I wasn't aware that it was a part of the Seattle starter pack." Addison motioned to the shirt he was wearing and he had to laugh at her comment when he led her back inside, his hand resting on her back and once again she felt a shiver run right through her.

"Please let me know when you get it." Derek chuckled and turned towards her, his hand still on her back so she was standing impossibly close to him and she could see his gaze drifting from her eyes to her lips and back up. Addison couldn't help but to lean in a little and he did the same. Just as their lips were about to touch someone rang the doorbell and she jumped back.

"Oh geez, I almost had a heart attack," she whispered, trying to mask her disappointment about not getting to kiss him.

"And I thought you'd be relieved that it wasn't just the two of us anymore." He gave her a smile that she returned when she watched him walk towards the door to open it.

"Hello! So who is the mystery guest Kathleen was going to invite?" Preston and Mark walked through the door and could only grin when they saw Addison standing there.

"Oh," Mark made his way over to her and looked her up and down. "Mark Sloan, very nice to finally meet you, we've heard a lot about you."

"No details, I swear!" Preston said quickly but then realized that he might have just made this worse. "Preston Burke." He shook her hand after mouthing 'sorry' to Derek who just gave Addison an apologetic smile.

"Addison Montgomery." She introduced herself and was glad when Derek suggested that they should all go outside.

"Derek, I'm sorry, I totally forgot to tell you that I invited Addison," Kathleen arrived a little later and walked out on the patio, "and I might have messed up the time we are meeting. Sorry, really." She shrugged her shoulders but couldn't help the grin on her face when Derek only snorted.

"Honest mistake, happens to the best of us," Preston told her because he and Mark found this situation just as amusing as she did especially since they saw Addison and Derek glancing at each other every now and then and they quickly looked away when their gazes met.

xxx

"So how come the two of you don't work at the same hospital?" Addison leaned back in her chair after they had all eaten and looked at both Kathleen who was sitting across from her and then at Derek who was right next to her, so close that their legs brushed against each other every now and then.

"Because my little brother is very annoying since he's this big shot surgeon and I'm just an internist." Kathleen rolled her eyes. "Plus I think working with Mark could be very stressful."

"You mean distracting, and I get that, I have that effect on the ladies." Mark shrugged his shoulders and smiled rather smugly.

"Before we discuss Mark's effect on the ladies, I am not annoying to work with." Derek gave his sister a look.

"Uhm, yeah, you are. But all you surgeons are the same; sometimes I wonder why I hang out with you… You're all so full of yourselves and order your interns around. She does the same." Kathleen pointed at Addison.

"I do not order them around… Well, okay, never mind, I do but it's not like only surgeons do that."

"Yeah and Shep is very popular with the female interns." Preston chuckled and saw the annoyance on Derek's face and the way Addison raised her eyebrows at him. "They call him McDreamy and he's totally oblivious to all of that because all he can think about is you." Preston just looked at Addison and grinned when he saw her looking down, Derek did the same thing.

"Don't be ridiculous." Derek gave his friends a look. For some reason they found this so very amusing. He turned his head to look over at Addison, who was still looking down on her hands in her lap. "Sorry," he whispered and rested his hand on her knee. At this she looked at him and gave him a smile but didn't move away from him at all.

"Hey, how about another beer?" Mark looked at Kathleen and Preston who immediately nodded their heads and got up to walk inside.

"I am so sorry they are like this. Really, really sorry, you can't believe how sorry." Derek sighed when it was just he and Addison left on the patio and he knew that the other three weren't about to come back outside that soon.

"Don't be, tonight has been fun, even though that just now wasn't the smoothest thing to do." She turned towards him and gave him a smile. It had been nice to spend time with him and she really wasn't upset about the other three leaving, if she was completely honest.

"Maybe you should tell _them_ that you're not interested in dating me and make it stop, for both of our sakes." Derek told her after they had been talking for almost an hour.

"I have told your sister that when I met her and she mentioned that she has a brother who's still single." Addison laughed when she saw the look on his face and rested her hand on his upper arm. "Come on, it's nice that she's trying to find you someone." He just snorted because he knew that Kathleen had probably made it sound like he was some sort of hopeless loser.

"Do you want to go inside?" Derek asked when he saw her shivering slightly. He had enjoyed talking to her and somehow they never ran out of things to talk about, which rarely happened for him on dates.

"Yes, maybe check on all the traitors who have left us here." She gave him a smile when he guided her inside, his hand on her back. Right now she could have cursed herself for getting cold because spending alone time with Derek had been great, actually, it had been more than great.

"Uhm…" He looked around his living room and walked into the kitchen, both rooms completely deserted. "I'm pretty sure they left…" He said with an apologetic smile when he came back into the kitchen where Addison was still standing and he couldn't help but notice that she didn't seem at all annoyed.

"I don't really mind." Addison looked up at him when he came to stand opposite from her. "It was nice to spend some time with you." Suddenly she felt very nervous when he pulled her a little closer. Her heart was beating so fast that she could have sworn he was probably able to hear it but all those thoughts left her mind when he kissed her. Derek let his lips linger on hers for just a moment before he pulled back again and looked at her. When their eyes met she leaned forward a bit to kiss him again and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer as their kiss turned more passionate. Her fingers travelled down his chest and her lips parted under his before his tongue slid into her mouth. Slowly she walked a few steps back and took him with her before she hopped up on the counter, never breaking their kiss, when she parted her legs and wrapped one around his waist. A low moan left her lips when he pulled her up against him and Derek felt like he was about to lose his mind. He could feel her fingers running along his chest as they slowly undid the buttons of his shirt and then she moaned again once he trailed his hands up her thighs and dragged up the hemline of her dress. Just as Addison was about to push the shirt off his shoulders he pulled away and took a step back. He ran his fingers along her cheek and then took another step away from her as he watched her eyes open and fill with confusion.

"I can't do this. I'm not that guy and I like you." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't do one night stands and, yes, I get that technically this wouldn't be that but," Derek stopped and looked into her eyes, "I'd like nothing more than to date you and do this the right way." He saw her smile but then she looked down and cleared her throat before she got off the counter and smoothed her dress down.

"I can't date you, Derek." She was still not looking at him.

"Give me one good reason."

Addison slowly lifted her gaze so that she was now looking directly into those beautiful blue eyes of his. "Because I'm married."

* * *

 _Okaaaaaaay, she's married. Who would have thought? Awkward!_

 _So how will he deal with all of this? Will he freak? What would you guys like to happen? REVIEWS ARE LOOOOVE :-*_


	4. The One Where Kathleen Takes Care Of It

**Counting Stars**

 _Alterus: It won't be Jake! I also liked him on the few episodes of PP I watched :D But I still have to make up my mind about what he will be like._

 _LoveLastsForever: Oh, I wish I had a guy like Derek is in my stories :D but this update took me so ef'n looooong because I actually re wrote it all. I had two chapters all done but they were like "Oh, you're married, okay, still wanna date?" and just no. So I hope you're still reading :)_

 _Addison-fan: Sorry for the insane wait! I really had to figure out how to do this now… I'm glad you found it funny! I'm need sure if people just like the fluff because I love some comedy..._

 _NetflixPerson01: I was gonna have her say because it's unprofessional at first BUT I thought it would be more fun this way… Sometimes I forget why..._

 _Lena-Prince08: First I was gonna have Der be fine with it all and they dated and what not but it didn't make any sense! So, you're right, he will be a little upset :D but love conquers all, doesn't it?_

 _Guest: Hope you're still reading ;)_

 _luvaddek: Well, I didn't want you guys to get bored with endless romance so we needed some drama..._

 _QUEENADDEK: Neither did I, the previous chapter had a completely different ending up until an hour before I uploaded it :D I think this is more fun though._

 _ravenbird17: Here is the new update :) I hope you're still_ _reading!_

* * *

 **The One Where Kathleen Takes Care Of It**

"I can't do this. I'm not that guy and I like you." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't do one night stands and, yes, I get that technically this wouldn't be that but," Derek stopped and looked into her eyes, "I'd like nothing more than to date you and do this the right way." He saw her smile but then she looked down and cleared her throat before she got off the counter and smoothed her dress down.

"I can't date you, Derek." She was still not looking at him.

"Give me one good reason."

Addison slowly lifted her gaze so that she was now looking directly into those beautiful blue eyes of his. "Because I'm married."

Derek just stared at her for what felt like eternity until he finally found the ability to speak again. "So what am I then? The guy you just sleep with occasionally?" The look on his face was no longer surprised but rather mad by now and who could really blame him? But before Addison even had the chance to say anything he went on, "And where does that husband of yours think you are right now? Do you think this is in any way _normal_ or okay? Because –"

"Hey, do you mind if I say something now?" She stopped him and continued when she saw him nod his head, his arms crossed in front of his chest, "my husband lives in New York and he also is the reason I left my favourite city and moved to the place where the rain never stops. We're separated but technically still married until he signs the divorce papers. I just thought I should tell you now before—"

"Oh, that's mighty big of you, isn't it?" Derek snorted. Of course, the first woman he really was interested in in forever was married and she thought that she should tell him before what even? Before anything happened?

"I didn't plan on going home with you that night, because even if you might not believe me right now, I've never done that before. I didn't plan on even seeing you again," she sighed when she saw the look on his face before she went on, "and most of all I didn't plan on liking you the way I do."

"So you choose now to tell me that you're married, getting divorced and somehow are actually interested in me and think that this makes everything alright? Because it doesn't. You could have told me because marriage actually means something to _some_ of us." He knew that she probably didn't deserve this but right now he was just not sure she was the same person that he had liked so much. If she hadn't told him about being married then maybe there was more than enough she hadn't told him or that she hadn't been entirely honest about.

"Oh, thank you for that." She whispered and looked down at the ground. "I guess I should go…" There was nothing that she wanted more than him telling her that she shouldn't leave and that she could get a chance to explain everything to him. Addison knew that it was a little late for that but everything between them had happened so fast and she had just blurted it out now before it really was too late. But apparently it already was too late.

"Yeah, you should." He just said and watched her nod slowly before she walked out of the kitchen, leaving a still rather confused Derek behind. She was married. _Married_. Apparently getting a divorce but did that really make it all alright? Would she really have told him if he hadn't kept asking for a good reason for her not to go out with him? He had to admit that this was by far the best reason anyone had ever given him, if he thought back to high school when he had still been turned down but somehow it had been much easier then.

xxx

"Do you mind telling me what happened between you and my brother last night?" Kathleen sat down next to Addison on an abandoned gurney in a deserted corner of the hospital where they frequently hid from their interns. "Because he's been in the worst mood I've ever seen, or at least the worst mood he's been in ever since finding out that his best friend and I briefly dated…"

"He didn't tell you?" Addison slowly turned her head to look over at her friend. She hadn't gotten any sleep the night before because she had felt so guilty for not telling Derek, for telling him, for putting him in this position and for everything else.

"Nope, said it was nothing. But I'm guessing it has something to do with you."

"Well, I guess I should tell you at some point." She just sighed and tugged a strand of her hair behind her ear after it had fallen from her bun. "He asked me why I wouldn't date him and –"

"Yeah, why don't you, really now, we've all been wondering."

"Oh, I'm getting to that and you won't blame _him_ for never wanting to date _me_ , trust me." By now Kathleen looked thoroughly confused and just waited for Addison to continue. "I'm married and before you get as angry as your brother did, let me explain. I moved here to get away from everything, including my husband but apparently getting divorced isn't all that easy when he refuses to sign those damn papers. I didn't plan on moving here and meeting anyone, sleeping with your brother _really_ wasn't planned and seeing him again wasn't either, I know that doesn't make anything any better but I came here for a fresh start, without men, without complications and drama. Apparently that didn't work."

"So, you came here with the intention of swearing off men and ended up taking my brother back to your hotel room?" Thankfully Kathleen looked a lot more amused than anything else. "Because, in case you didn't know, that's not how that works."

"Ha ha. This really isn't funny because I hurt him and I've never intended on doing that." Addison leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes. Why couldn't anything ever work out when it came to her love life?

"So what's that husband of yours like?"

"He was very charming and handsome and we had reached that age where you just should get married after dating for a while. I mean, no one was getting any younger and all of that." Addison shrugged her shoulders and then saw the look on Kathleen's face. "This may sound stupid now but I thought it would be better than to be alone but alone is exactly how I felt even when he was around. And I'm guessing he felt the same way because he was sleeping with his secretaries and probably any young lawyer his company ever hired."

"And you still married him?!"

"Well, I didn't know that he really did cheat. I mean, I'm not the kind of person who goes through someone else's phone but before I left I walked into his office and then I really did know he was cheating on me and that's when I left. If your husband would cheat on you you'd be mad, heart broken and disappointed but all I could say was 'okay then' and actually felt _relieved_. That's not how you're supposed to feel…"

"It is if he's just not the right guy…" Kathleen saw her friend nod. "You really said 'okay then'?" Now she had to laugh because it seemed like the oddest thing to say in a situation like that.

"Yep… And he tried to explain. I mean, I felt like he was insulting my intelligence."

Kathleen was still chuckling when Addison rolled her eyes. "What did he say?"

"Oh, that it was a mistake, that it hadn't meant anything, that it had never happened and that it wasn't what it seemed. I mean, what's that even supposed to mean?" Addison had to laugh at the absurdity of it all. "That would be like me telling you that I'm not really sitting here. But I thanked him and left."

"So now he still refuses to sign the divorce papers or did you just leave without even filing?"

"I just left. I also left him the rings and all of that but I had my lawyer drop the papers off and that's what he's been doing for the past months. Once a week, he delivers the papers and I'm still not divorced yet."

"Did you tell my brother all of that?"

"Nope." She sighed sadly when she recalled the end of the previous evening. "We got as far as him telling me that marriage did mean something to _some people_. I know I've messed this up completely and I can't even blame him for being mad."

"Hmm, and here I thought you weren't interested in him…" Kathleen grinned and nudged her friend slightly because she knew that, at some point, Derek would come around. At least that's what she was hoping on.

"Well, it doesn't really make a difference now, does it?"

xxx

"So we leave you two alone at some point of the evening and for some odd reason you're still in a foul mood." Mark and Preston came to stand next to Derek who was leaning against the big panorama window at Seattle Grace, just blankly staring ahead of him.

"Nothing happened." Was all he said and he really didn't feel like reliving the previous night.

"Obviously, but the question is why. I mean, that woman was totally into you." Preston looked over at Mark, who just nodded. They had been so sure that this would probably just be the perfect woman for Derek but maybe they had been wrong?

"She wasn't. So can we just drop this now? I really have better things to do." And with that he pushed himself off the railing and walked off, leaving his friends slightly surprised because they couldn't all have been that wrong!

"I'll talk to Kathleen later, I'm sure she knows what has happened by now."

"And what if not?"

"Oh, I've known Derek for years," Mark shrugged his shoulders, "at some point he'll get so mad that we're still on this subject that he'll tell us anyway. But I think Kate is the better choice."

"You know that she's married though, right?" Preston chuckled and figured it was saver to just mention that once again.

"You're starting to sound like Shep." Mark rolled his eyes. Of course he knew that Kathleen was married he wasn't the firmest believer in that being all that final, even if she kept telling him, she still was the most fun out of all of Derek's sisters.

xxx

"Just the woman I was looking for!" Mark greeted Kathleen with a grin on his face and a coffee in his hand when she walked out of the hospital at the end of her shift.

"Oh, it never means anything good if you're being nice, Mark. I've known you too long for that. So, what do you want?" Kathleen put her purse down on a bench and raised her eyebrows at her brother's best friend but couldn't help but smile just a little.

"Gee, I thought I have always been very _nice_ ," he smirked but quickly continued before she could say anything to the contrary, "but that's not why I'm here. I'm just here to bring you some coffee." He handed her the coffee before taking another big breath. "And also to ask you hat happened to make Der this angry. It's so annoying that even the interns who call him McDreamy won't work with him anymore. He yells at everyone or just doesn't say anything at all. I don't think I've ever seen him this irritated."

"Despite what everyone says, you're really a good best friend. So I'm guessing he didn't tell you what happened either? Because when I asked him for a ride this morning he was thoroughly annoyed and told me to just get a cab. But I've talked to Addison."

"So, what did she say? And do you still need a ride?"

"That would be nice because I still have to go pick up my car _but_ what I meant to say was that nothing happened between them last night. It almost did but he asked her why she wouldn't just date him and she told him that she was married."

"Wait, _what_?!" Mark stopped dead in his tracks and just stared at Kathleen who had kept walking towards his car. "She's _married_? And tells him that after already sleeping with him?"

"I don't know why this is shocking to _you_ but yes, she's married but getting divorced. And now he's mad at her, or a least hurt, and mad at the rest of the world because he finally found someone he was even interested in and then this happens."

"So do you think there's anything we could do? Because I'm not sure that the interns will call him McDreamy for much longer if he keeps this up."

"You just drive me home and let me take care of the rest." Kathleen winked at him and got her phone and began texting without telling Mark what she was up to.

xxx

On Saturday night Addison was starting to get a little annoyed when she looked down at her watch and realized that now she had been waiting for almost half an hour. Kathleen had told her to come down to the pier because… Addison didn't even know why exactly but she was starting to get the feeling that she might have been set up when she saw Derek walking towards her. Great. The guy who was everything but interested in ever seeing her, or hearing from her, ever again and now he had seen her too. He probably thought that she knew he was coming here…

"I was actually waiting for your sister…"

"Same here." By now Derek wasn't as upset with her anymore and even somehow happy to see her again, even if he felt like murdering his sister for always meddling in everything.

* * *

 _Okay, so, it wasn't my original chapter because in the first draft he was going to be fine with it all and that just seemed a little too easy._

 _What do you think will happen? Will he forgive her right away or will he need some time? Or won't it be Addek at all (jk about this one, would never happen…)?_

 _Reviews are love :)_


	5. The One With The Job Application

**Counting Stars**

 _JustAnotherIntern14: I have no idea what you mean :/_

 _Addison-fan: I_ _don't think I've seen that episode (I know Gilderoy Lockhart though, if you spell it like that and if that helps anything :D)… I seriously haven't seen a lot of episodes, if I really think about it… He's still not really fine with everything but I honestly have no clue where I'm going with this story, ideas are greatly appreciated! :)_

 _Emily: Dude, you're like my favorite person on here :D and I'm kinda sad Kathleen is married in this story cause her and Mark would totally make a good side story!_

 _Lena-Prince08: I already have some husband ideas, but no spoilers :D I'm still not sure if he will really forgive her, it's heading towards that but I might change that up again..._

 _Adrienne: Here's the update and I really hope you still love this :)_

 _To the others: Please review and let me know what your ideas for improvements are! Please without references to the actual show since it turns out I haven't really watched a lot of that after all… Whoops_

* * *

 **The One With The Job Application**

 _On Saturday night Addison was starting to get a little annoyed when she looked down at her watch and realized that now she had been waiting for almost half an hour. Kathleen had told her to come down to the pier because… Addison didn't even know why exactly but she was starting to get the feeling that she might have been set up when she saw Derek walking towards her. Great. The guy who was everything but interested in ever seeing her, or hearing from her, ever again and now he had seen her too. He probably thought that she knew he was coming here…_

" _I was actually waiting for your sister…"_

" _Same here." By now Derek wasn't as upset with her anymore and even somehow happy to see her again, even if he felt like murdering his sister for always meddling in everything._

"Great." Addison cleared her throat. "I guess this is my cue to leave then." She watched him as he opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it again as she had walked just one step past him she turned her head slightly to look at him. "I'm sorry, Derek, I really am." She told him sincerely and started to walk away.

"Addison?" Derek saw her turn around and noticed her uncertain, yet hopeful expression. "What happened between you and your husband? Because Kathleen refuses to tell me since she insists that I should ask you."

"Are you asking me why I'm getting divorced?" She watched him nod his head and then sighed. "It's a long story."

"I have time." Derek shrugged his shoulders and hopped up on the wooden railing of the boardwalk and waited for her to sit down next to him. Addison gave him a grateful smile because she had thought that he would now just try to avoid her at any cost.

"Well… I don't really know where to start… We had started dating during my senior year of med school, he was already interning at a law firm then. At some point we had been together for a while and thought we should just get married. It seems so clinical when I think about it now but we just agreed that it sounded good. We got along, don't get me wrong, but whenever one of my friends told me about how in love she was I just figured that what we had was nice as well and that I wouldn't feel alone." She sighed again and shook her head. "But since I'm getting divorced now you see it didn't really work out for the two of us. The day I ended up leaving I walked in on him and his secretary. And I'm glad that I did." She added when he saw the pitiful look he was giving her. "I figured I should put as much distance between him and me and came across a postcard from your boss, actually, which prompted me to spontaneously move here. Just that now my _husband_ won't sign the papers and that leaves me still married but with about," she scrunched up her nose slightly while she thought, "six states between us."

Derek had to chuckle about the last part before he gave her an apologetic smile. "I really am sorry about that."

"Thank you. And I really am sorry about getting you involved in all of this."

"Oh, I don't regret that, actually." He nudged her softly and gave her one of those smiles that could make glaciers melt. "But, back to the part where you knew my boss."

Addison laughed softly before explaining, "he was actually my mentor back when I was an intern and then worked with him until he had this wilderness over civilization phase and moved here," she had to laugh when she saw him roll his eyes at that comment, "and for two years he had been trying to get me to work at Seattle Grace just that when I finally came here your OB/GYN came back from maternity leave and got her contract renewed because Richard thought after turning him down for two years I wouldn't suddenly change my mind."

"So that's how you ended up at the Children's Hospital and met my sister…"

"Yep who has been telling me ever since we met that she has a very attractive and very single brother," she watched his cheeks turn red in embarrassment, "and about his hot best friend," Derek just rolled his eyes because that did sound exactly like something his sister would say, "but it turned out that _he_ really isn't my type, so…" She shrugged her shoulders and gave him a smile, which he returned.

xxx

" _You_ are a _horrible_ person!" Addison told Kathleen when she finally entered the coffee shop the two of them were meeting at that morning.

"Oh, please don't tell me it went that badly…" Kathleen gave her friend an apologetic look. She had taken a chance to fix this situation again and she had thought that her brother, even if he was angry, had wanted to hear what Addison had to say about everything but maybe not?

"No, we ended up talking, but it could've gone badly, especially since you had us meet so close to the ocean, I could be buried in there now."

"Nah, my little brother likes you way too much for that." Kathleen teased with a smile. She was glad that they had talked because, deep down, she knew that those two would be the perfect couple. "So, I'm assuming you will date, eventually?"

"No. All I said is that we talked and that's it. He's still upset that I'm married, which I totally understand, and I'm still married. So, no, we won't date."

"I said eventually." The blonde muttered and rolled her eyes. "But I'm glad you talked because all he said was that it's none of my business."

"Hmm, I can only wonder why he would say such a thing…"Addison chuckled because she could only imagine what growing up with four sisters like Kathleen must have been like. And she did feel just a little bad for Derek.

"You know what? You and my brother are a match made in heaven and I will tell him exactly that!" Kathleen laughed as well.

xxx

"What's this?" Derek raised his eyebrows at his sister when she put down some papers and a pen on the counter in front of him.

"A job application. With all the time you spend here trying to see Addison I figured you might as well apply here and make it all just a little less obvious for all of our sakes." Kathleen didn't need to look up from her charts to see that he really wasn't even close to being as amused about this as she was.

"I'm not trying to see her, I'm here to take you out to lunch, but you're running late which is the only reason I am waiting."

"Mhm, Derek, we have had lunch together every day this week, I can hear you chew in my sleep. But I can make you a copy of her schedule, so you know when it'll pay off to take your sister out to lunch." Now she looked at him and grinned, especially when she saw Addison walking towards them with a chart in her hand. "Hey, Addie, Derek wanted to take me out to lunch but I have so much work to do that I can't make it. But you're off now so you guys could just go together." With one last triumphant look at her brother Kathleen turned around without even waiting for Addison's answer and walked off.

"Never mind my sister trying to make me look incredibly pathetic." Derek muttered and turned towards Addison. "Hi."

"Hi." She smiled because she liked seeing him around the hospital. "So, you're free for lunch then?"

"I can eat lunch by myself –" He started but she quickly cut in.

"I'm eating lunch by myself too, so if you don't have anything better to do I'd be happy to have some company." Addison asked carefully, unsure of how she really should put it that she would love to spend some time with him…

"Not gonna say no to that." Derek smiled at her and she really got why the interns at his hospital called him McDreamy.

An hour later both of them were sitting in a little restaurant, laughing and joking. They had started out talking about work but everything seemed to come so naturally whenever she was around Derek and all she could do right now was smile at him.

"I think this is the longest lunch break I've ever taken," Derek commented when he finally glanced at his watch. He had forgotten how time had flown by when they had first talked at the bar and he could have cursed himself for even saying anything because she was already looking for her purse.

"Oh, we can go."

"No, all that's waiting for me is paperwork, I'm absolutely in no rush to get back." Derek gave her a smile that she returned, glad to see that he seemed to be having fun as well.

xxx

"Geez, Shep, I thought you and Kate had killed each other by now." Mark commented when Derek was finally back at the hospital almost three hours after leaving for his lunch break.

"So, how's the woman of your dreams doing?" Preston leaned against the wall, a big grin on his face because they had been teasing Derek about obviously only having lunch with his sister that often to see a certain redhead.

"Kathleen is hardly the woman of my dreams," Derek said dryly.

"You know that we mean Addison and we know that you know, so you can just answer…"

"I actually had lunch with her," he sounded so very matter off factly while gathering all of the charts he needed to catch up on some work.

"Oh, and the plot thickens." Preston could really not have been more amused at the entire situation. He really was amused most of the time when it came to Derek's love life because usually Derek wasn't even a little interested in the women and always immediately told them exactly that so this was just really interesting.

"You know, just invite her to come over to Joe's with us tomorrow night. I'm gonna call your sister later as well, if you don't want to do it." Mark suggested.

"Any excuse to call my sister…" Derek had to laugh when his friend just gave him a look. "I have work to do." And with that he left, not answering whether he would ask Addison to come along or not but they all knew Kathleen would do it if he didn't.

* * *

 _Okay, so you can see my chapter titles rarely make any sense, but I couldn't think of anything better atm… Anyway! What did you think?And what will happen in the next chapter? Suggestions? **Reviews are love!**_

 _(still shocked about the outcome of the election and encouraging you to spread love and kindness, because we can never have enough of that :*)_


	6. The One With The Suggestion

**Counting Stars**

 _Luvaddek: Don't thank me, I have to thank you for reading and reviewing :) I really miss Addek, just saw some videos on youtube again that made my heart break just a little, pretty much the reason I wrote this update…._

 _Lena-Prince08: He won't punch anyone in this story, but it another story of mine :D Spoiler alert… I think Addek really needed the end of this chapter, so in love! And there are hints of Preston/Mark, couldn't resist :D_

 _Addison-fan: I did look that guy up on youtube today and I really think it's sad that they made poor Addie hook up with god knows who… But he was kinda hot, not gonna lie! Anyway, I'm not sure her husband will be based on anyone on the shows (because I have seen like zip of them…) And they really are no longer angry in this one :)_

 _But guys, three reviews?! Great way to give someone feedback..._

 _So, I'm sitting around at home because I'm sick and so you can imagine the level of attractiveness that is me at this moment: I'm sitting here, my hair in the messiest bun ever, some purifying nose strip on my face, glasses and no makeup. So writing really is the only way to have some very perfect guy this close ;)_

* * *

 **The One With The Suggestion**

"So, I am guessing I only was invited because you felt pressured by the others, am I correct?" Addison raised her eyebrows at Derek who was standing at the bar next to her. He had offered to help her get the drinks for the rest of the group who were all sitting down by now. When he looked at her he laughed, slightly uncomfortable with her having asked that question, but he really couldn't deny it. It wasn't that he didn't want to spend time with her, he did, but he didn't want to be too obvious and he wasn't ready for whatever it was they had because, whether he liked it or not, she still was married.

"I did but not because I don't like seeing you after work, because I really do, but because of the looks I already got from the other two idiots for having lunch with you."

"It was a good lunch though." She smiled and shrugged her shoulders and took a few of the drinks, leaving the rest for him to carry. Derek just grinned, like he often did when she was around. Deep down he knew that she was the one he really wanted but jumping into a new relationship didn't seem to be what she wanted either and for now he was more than happy to just get to know her.

"So, I heard you guys had lunch today?" Mark grinned and leaned back in the booth when Derek had finally made it to their table and had sat down opposite of Addison.

"Yeah, and judging from your tone having lunch with a woman is quite a foreign concept, isn't it?" Addison raised her eyebrows at him, not willing to get as uncomfortable as Derek had gotten when his best friend had brought it up.

"See, this is why I love her so much!" Kathleen laughed, most of all because of the look on Mark's face. They all knew that he really wasn't used to being friends with women.

"Oh, please, I have lunch with you all the time!"

"Yes, but the only reason you're friends with me is because you still think at some point we'll be more than that." She rolled her eyes because all of them knew it was true. Her and Mark had always had a connection but, him being the same guy he had always been, she had chosen not to further explore that connection and it probably was one of the best things she had ever done in her entire life.

"I really don't like women." Mark muttered and took a sip of his beer. It always seemed that women always ganged up on him when he only said the things that everyone had been gossiping about anyway. After all, it wasn't much of a coincidence that Derek and Addison ended up having lunch together.

"Mhm, I think you and Preston would really make the cutest couple." Addison laughed softly and caught Derek looking at her with a smile on his face, which she returned. Fortunately for them their little moment seemed to be lost on all the others, they were far too preoccupied laughing and protesting in every single way they could.

"Great, you guys don't think I could do better than Mark?!" Preston raised his eyebrows, taking this conversation to a whole new level.

Over an hour and quite a few drinks later the five attendings were still laughing, this time at one of the many very embarrassing stories of Mark in college and a certain incident at the hospital not too long ago.

"Oh, guys, this really is one of the major plus sides of Seattle Grace," Kathleen could barely catch her breath because she was laughing so hard, even though she had heard this story (and the other ones) before, it never got old to laugh about Mark's sexual mishaps.

"You do know that Richard will be looking for more doctors soon, right? He's going to mention it at a staff meeting, and I am pretty sure that he will have already called you by then." Preston said and looked at Addison.

"How come _you_ and Richard are so tight?" Kathleen raised her eyebrows in curiosity. "And she cannot leave me to go work with all of you."

"That's why we need you there too. More embarrassing stories about Sloan and Shep are always good, and I only know that because we need another internist anyway and I heard that Dr. Taylor and her husband are moving to Chicago and I asked Richard whether that really was true or not." He shrugged his shoulders, referring to their neonatal surgeon, who had only recently gotten her contract extended.

"Oh, Derek, did you hear that, you guys could be working together soon." Of course everyone knew that Mark meant Derek and Addison. She just looked over at him and he gave her an apologetic smile.

"You might be keeping one of the best surgeons in this country from coming to work at Seattle Grace, Richard will be mad if she doesn't accept an offer because of you." Derek told his best friend but looked back at Addison when she cleared her throat.

"Not one of the best, I _am_ the best." She clarified, smugly and slightly tipsy.

A little while later all of them were outside and saying their goodbyes. Of course none of them had missed the looks Addison and Derek had been exchanging all night and were now eager to give them a little alone time.

"Preston, Mark, we should share a cab." Kathleen said quickly, the cab already waiting.

"Yep, cause we all live close by." Preston cleared his throat and waved goodbye.

"Great idea, good night guys!" Mark wasn't even trying to hide the suggestive tone in his voice and the grin on his face as he got into the cab as well.

"Have I apologized about being friends with all of them?" Derek turned towards Addison, who really looked even more gorgeous than ever, if that even was possible.

"I think about a hundred times." She laughed softly and leaned back against the wall behind her. "And I think that might be one of the reasons I like you better than the others."

"Oh, you do?" He gave her that distinct smile that always made her knees go a little weaker. Derek saw her nod and took another step towards her. Whenever she was close he felt himself drawn to her and alcohol certainly had proven that it didn't help that situation at all.

"Hey Derek?" She whispered when he had been standing right in front of her for a few minutes, his gaze had drifted down her body and then flickered between her eyes and her lips but yet he hadn't leaned in to kiss her yet. Addison smiled when he raised his eyebrows at her in question before she closed the small space between them to kiss him. Only a second later she pulled back ever so slightly but before she had even opened her eyes Derek's lips were on hers again, in a kiss just as soft as the one she had initiated barely a minute ago. Her fingers found their way into his deep brown curls as his arms wrapped around her waist in an attempt to pull her further against him. When his tongue slipped into her mouth she couldn't help the low moan that vibrated against his lips and suddenly he felt like he didn't have enough of her in reach. She trailed her fingers down his chest and underneath his brown leather jacket, barely leaving an inch untouched as she melted into the kiss completely. After what felt like too short of a time he slowed the kiss down, reducing it to small pecks on her lips before pulling back slightly, smiling when he saw that her eyes were still closed and that she had a rather satisfied smile on her face.

"Can you take me home?" She whispered and opened her eyes to look at him, her forehead almost touching his.

xxx

Meanwhile the other three were engaging in some serious betting and wagering all at Derek and Addison's expense.

"In a million years would he make a move, seriously." Mark rolled his eyes at the others because even though he knew that his best friend liked that girl a little more than he cared to admit but he really wouldn't do anything about it.

"You forget that apparently he has already made a move, or she did, as a matter of fact." Kathleen reminded him of what had already happened so maybe a second time wouldn't be out of the question.

"She did?" Preston raised his eyebrows in curiosity because, normally, none of them (with the exception of Mark) liked to really talked about intimate things, the usual 'so you scored?' 'yep.' conversation had worked more than fine for them most of the time, even though Derek even found that offensive most of the time. But this time Preston was more than intrigued.

"Mhm, he had brought her up to her hotel room and then she asked him if he wasn't going to kiss her and then he did."

"Gee, did he also need a handwritten invitation to sleep with her?" Mark rolled his eyes. "Even though, her asking that is kind of hot."

"No, according to her he really didn't seem to have any problems when it came to—" She stopped and crinkled her nose in slight disgust.

"Just realized you were talking about your brother?" Mark asked.

"Yep." She shuddered in slight disgust while the other two just laughed.

xxx

Derek stared at her, completely in awe and wondered if this was finally the good karma for saving all those lives for so many years because he couldn't explain the most gorgeous woman on the entire planet asking him that in any other way. He nodded his head and kissed her again before walking towards a cab, her fingers intertwining with his once they were in the backseat. Their cab ride was spent in silence but not the awkward kind, but rather the content and comfortable kind. When they had reached her hotel he quickly paid the driver and followed her out of the cab, smiling when he saw that she was waiting for him rather than already going in by herself.

xxx

"I'm still standing very firmly on him just bringing her home and this being all there's to it." Mark shrugged his shoulders at the others.

"Nah, I think they at least kissed."

"Kathleen, you can't bet on 'at least kissing'." Preston rolled her eyes. "So, what will it be? Because I'm betting fifty on our boy sealing the deal and spending the night."

"Fifty on it ending with just a kiss. He's my brother after all, and to me, that'll be all that will ever happen."

"Can I get in on that?" Their cab driver turned around at a red light and raised his eyebrows.

"No!" They all replied in unison, making him shrug his shoulders as he turned around again. Worth a shot.

xxx

Upstairs Addison was leaning against the door, Derek right in front of her and by now he really was debating whether he should just go in with her but all those thoughts seemed completely irrelevant she leaned in a little closer, waiting for him to close the small distance between them, and as much as Derek just wanted to take things slow and to see where all this would go at some point, he couldn't resist her. But as soon as their kiss had started she had already pulled back a few inches and was now looking at him.

"I want to sleep with you," she whispered and could immediately see him hesitate, even if it was only slightly but she quickly shook her head to indicate that she didn't mean it like that, "I don't mean have sex." Addison could tell that he seemed to be quite intrigued by now and she continued, "I mean sleep. Together. Under my blankets. In my bed." A soft smile appeared on her face when she saw that he was smiling as well. "With my hand on your chest and your arm around me. With the window cracked, so it's chilly and we have to cuddle closer." Derek ran his fingers along her cheek and waited for her to finish what she wanted to say because so far he couldn't be more on board. "No talking," she whispered and leaned into his touch, "just sleepy, blissful, happy silence."

"I couldn't agree more." He smiled at her as they walked into her hotel room and he closed the door behind them.

* * *

 _So I got that lovely "sleep with me" thing off insta (posted by Kelly Rutherford) and it really was just way too cute not to use in this story!_

 _I hope you enjoyed this BUT I have to be honest here, I would really appreciate some reviews because I have no clue where to even go with this story or if anyone is still reading or if I should really continue it? :/ Some insights would be nice. But the biggest THANK YOU to my three very loyal reviewers! I love you!_


	7. The One With The Colored Halls

**Counting Stars**

 _jennifer: I really still miss Addek and just realized that they really didn't have many moments on the show, kinda odd that there are so many of us who like them..._

 _LoveLastsForever: I should have ended this story last chapter because I can't get anything cuter than the last ending… BUT I am continuing, at least for a little while… Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad you still like this :)_

 _Addison-fan: Thank you :) the taxi bet was fun to write, I kind of want Kathleen and Mark to end up together but she's married so..._

 _Guest: Thank you :)_

 _JustAnotherIntern14: Thank you :)_

 _Lena-Prince08: Thanks, I think that was the height of cuteness, haven't_ _found anything on insta that would surpass it :D_

 _Luvaddek: YESSSSSSS! He was so frustrating on the show! Probably the reason I like writing them all cute now_

 _Em: Don't be dirty! They are sleeping, nothing more :D Because I seriously suck at writing smut, so they will probably never have sex again. How does that sound?_

* * *

 **The One With The Colored Halls**

The next morning Addison slowly awoke, a content smile on her face when she recounted last night's events and the night they had spent together. Even though they had said they'd just sleep, no talking, they had talked for over an hour, his arms tightly around her, before they had fallen asleep with her head on his chest as she listened to his heart beat. Slowly she stretched out in her bed only to sigh when she found the other side completely empty and cold. When she opened her eyes she saw the note that he had left and the soft smile returned to her face once she read it. She sighed when she remembered why they had never actually been out on a date but quickly shook that thought of because the previous night had been far too amazing.

"Good morning!" Addison walked up to Kathleen, who was already scribbling on some chart on the counter in front of her.

"Oh no." Was all the blonde said when she looked up at her friend, the glasses on her nose scooting down a little further as if they were in disbelief as well. "Please tell me you didn't sleep together." She whispered the last part because they weren't exactly in private.

"Uhm…" Addison hesitated for a moment because _technically_ they had but not in the same way it sounded now.

"Come on! That means I owe Preston 50 dollars! Don't you people have any self control?!"

"Kathleen, we didn't," she stopped and gave her friend a look, "you _bet_ on us having sex?!"

"I didn't! I said you'd kiss and that would be it, Mark said nothing would happen at all and Preston said you'd end up in bed together." Kathleen clarified, still really interested in what had actually happened between them.

"Well, we did kiss and we did sleep together but just _sleep_." Addison whispered and looked for one of her charts. "Nothing else happened, we just talked and slept and maybe kissed a little…"

"So that's why you're in this unbelievably good mood?"

"Yep. Because I really like him." She smiled. "I was just a little disappointed that he had gotten paged and I woke up alone but other than that it might have been the best night I've ever spent with any man."

"I still don't believe that this is all there's to it."

"Better believe it." Addison shrugged her shoulders, a big smile still on her face. "But be that as it may, I got an email from Richard to meet him after that staff meeting at Seattle Grace. And I know you did too so I'm going to drag you over there with me."

"Yeah, you just wanna see my brother…"

xxx

"Come on, dude, we want to know what happened," Mark whispered to his best friend. They were all in the middle of that big staff meeting Richard had sprung on them that morning and since it was the first time the three of them had seen each other that day it seemed like the right time to talk about the events of the previous night.

"Nothing." Derek whispered back, his gaze still fixated on Richard, who had been going on and on about some new budgets and how that would affect them and whatnot.

"We don't buy that! Come on, did you—" Preston started but was quickly interrupted.

"SILENCE!" Richard was now yelling, apparently he had been quiet for quite some time so they would stop talking on their own but they hadn't. "Could the three of you just please _finally_ be quiet for the next five minutes?!"

All three just nodded in reply, Derek looking by far the most mortified.

"As I was saying," Richard had taken a deep breath, still obviously annoyed, "we will be looking for a replacement for Dr. Taylor." He nodded towards the brunette doctor. "And I already have someone in mind and if things go as planned it will be a smooth transition. Now, that is all, thank you." He walked towards Derek, Mark and Preston. "Shepherd, I've also asked your sister to come here later because I'm planning on offering her a job, with much better opportunities than she now has, so if there is something you could do to persuade her to finally accept my offer, I'd appreciate it."

But before Derek could even answer Mark chimed in, "I don't think Kathleen is the one Derek wants to persuade…" With that and a snicker he got up and walked towards the door.

"Ignore him, I'll talk to my sister." Derek said awkwardly and Richard nodded his head and walked out of the room, giving Mark another look before walking into the hall where both Addison and Kathleen were already waiting for him.

"Addison, Kathleen, I am very glad you two could make it." Just as Richard had said that Derek walked through the door behind him and Addison turned towards him and just smiled brightly.

"Hi."

"Hey." Derek gave her a smile but just as he was about to ask her how she was Richard turned around and just gave him a look.

"You two know each other? Wait, I don't even want to know, Derek, just show her the hospital, Kathleen, how about we go over this in my office?"

Kathleen could only nod her head because she was trying her best to stop laughing but failed miserably as she walked after Richard.

"So, Addison, could you just tell us what happened last night?" Mark raised his eyebrows at her in amusement as he leaned against the wall.

"Kathleen won the bet." She winked at them and walked down the hall before turning to look at Derek. "I thought you were going to show me the hospital?"

Without even answering he jogged after her and caught up with her by the big panorama window. "What was the whole bet thing about?"

"They bet on what we ended up doing last night and your sister came the closest, even though I have to say that Mark really doesn't have a lot of confidence in you." She chuckled and turned towards him only to see him nod his head, still not sure what she meant.

"I'm sorry I got paged this morning." He told her softly and took a small step towards her without being too obvious to anyone who might be looking.

"Don't be, because it still was amazing. Of course you being there when I woke up would have been the cherry on top." She ran her fingers along his lab coat and really just wanted to pull him closer but didn't.

"How about I'll make it all up to you by taking you out to dinner this weekend?"

"I'd love that but nothing has changed between us… I mean, I'm still married and I thought that dating me would be the last thing you wanted, at least for now…"

"Who said that I meant a date?" Derek gave her this charming smile that made her knees go a little weak each time but before she could reply he saw Richard walking towards them. "Since I haven't actually showed you this hospital, there really is only one thing to know and that's that all the surgical floors have a different color, makes it easier to tell them apart." He said quickly.

"So, how do you like Seattle Grace?" Richard asked Addison once he came to stand next to them.

"Uhm, it's great." Addison gave him a smile, of course she had really only seen this window and Derek but he really was a big plus to that hospital. "The color idea is amazing though."

"What color idea?" Richard looked rather confused and Derek couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh, you suck." Addison whispered to him before turning back to Richard. "Never mind, so, why did you ask me to come down here?"

"I'll tell you in my office. Kathleen got paged but, Derek, she said if you pay tonight, she'll accept my generous offer." Derek only nodded and grinned at Addison when she followed Richard down the hall.

xxx

"Are we really toasting to you guys working with us now? Because I'm really not sure that would be worth a toast…" Mark said to both Addison and Kathleen with a grin on his face. "Come on, I'm kidding, I'm really very glad that you two will be our colleagues soon."

"Really? Wow, here I was thinking you'd be bummed about two women, who will never sleep with you, coming to work with you." Addison took a sip from her drink, the others all laughing.

"You know what? For that you get to help Derek carry the next round over here." Mark gave her a look but had to laugh as well when Addison only rolled her eyes at him as she got up to follow Derek to the bar.

"So, how about dinner?" Derek raised his eyebrows at her and looked her up and down. She was wearing a burgundy colored dress and had her hair pulled back and he couldn't stop looking at how gorgeous she was.

"I'm still not so sure about that because of that colored halls thing earlier." She tried to hide her smile but failed. "And you said that you it won't be a date, so I'm really not sure what I would be agreeing to?"

"I'm still convinced that you thought that was funny." He shrugged his shoulders and ordered the drinks. "And here I thought you didn't need a clear definition."

"Well, maybe I do because I kind of like you."

"I like you a lot more than just kind of, I hope that's all the clarification you need." Derek would have gladly kissed her right then and there to prove his point but he knew the others were already looking at them so he just gave her a smile and took most of the bottles in front of them before walking towards the rest of the group.

"Took you long enough." Mark mumbled when both of the others returned back to the table. "So, you guys will be starting just in time for the new interns to start!"

"This is Mark's favourite time of the year." Kathleen rolled her eyes. "Now, you guys need to tell these two gentlemen that I won the bet."

"I'm not telling anybody anything." Derek gave his sister a look. "You three should give us the money because this betting has to stop."

Addison laughed. "Oh, yes, that would be good!"

"You shoes are probably more than anything we've bet so far." Preston just told her dryly, not planning to accept that he hadn't won that bet.

"Are you sure you're really not secretly into Mark?" Kathleen raised her eyebrows and both Addison and Derek laughed, Preston and Mark not so much.

xxx

"It's starting to get really old." Derek mumbled when the other three had once again left him and Addison in front of the bar.

"Come on, do you really mind spending time with me that much?" She tilted her head to the side and looked at him with a smile on her face because she already knew the answer to that question wouldn't be bad.

"Not at all." Derek gave her a smile and pulled her a little closer towards him, his hands still resting on her hips. "So when exactly will you be my colleague now?" He whispered as he tucked a wandering strand of her hair behind her ear, more than satisfied when she leaned into his touch.

"Almost a month." She replied in a whisper, her eyes boring into his deep blue ones as his thumb ran across her cheek ever so softly.

"That's plenty of time…"

"For what?"

"Well…" He leaned in closer to kiss her, slowly at first but when her fingers got lost in his hair he pulled her further against him and kissed her more passionately.

"So are you saying this ends as soon as we work together?" She whispered against his lips.

"Not a chance." Derek chuckled and looked into her eyes, still somewhat unsure of what it was that she really wanted.

"Good because I would have turned Richard's offer down then." She smiled and kissed him again.

* * *

 _Okaaaaay, so I thought it would be more fun if they all worked together, right? And yes, I really am running out of ideas, so HELP :D Probably some drama some time soon..._

 _Reviews are Loveeee :-* And there can't be enough love in the world, right?_


	8. The One With The Almost Date

**Counting Stars**

 _LoveLastsForever: Ohhh so you want her husband to come and wreck the little happiness bubble?_

 _Luvaddek: Yep, I'll be bringing in the interns and, naturally, they'll be crushing on McDreamy (Or McSteamy? Not sure) :D_

 _Addison-fan: I think that's the same everywhere with that year of separation but I'm honestly too lazy to look it all up :D maybe I'll have him show up soon though_

 _Lena-Prince08: Haha oh gee, imagine her pregnant after their one night stand, then her husband shows up, Addek breaks up and her mom comes as well. That would be nightmare city and does sound like Melrose Place :D Maybe that would be the way to go._

 _Em: YES! If you write all the medical details_ _because I stink at that..._

 _Okay, so this upload took forever! i am sorry!_

* * *

 **The One With The Almost Date**

Two incredibly stressful weeks later Addison was glad that she finally had the weekend off. There had been emergencies, 911 calls, high risk cases and all the things that had kept her from actually going out to dinner with Derek and she had been smiling all day long after he had called her earlier and asked her out. He had asked if she still wanted to have dinner with him and he had sounded quite insecure and, of course, she had found this even more charming, especially since he had called her instead of texting, or whatever it was people in the twenty-first century did.

"Why are you so happy?" Kathleen sat down next to her friend and rubbed her eyes. It seemed as if this was the final revenge for accepting another job offer because she could swear that these last two weeks had been the worst in her entire career.

"I'm having dinner with your brother tonight."

"Oh geez…" She had to chuckle. "You know I met the last girlfriend of his when he was still in college. So you better realize what a big deal this is to him as well…"

"In college? Really?" Addison couldn't help but smile. "But I'm not his girlfriend this isn't even a date. Just dinner."

"Just dinner?" Kathleen, of course, didn't believe a word her friend was saying.

"Just dinner."

"And that makes you this happy?" She raised her eyebrows and had to laugh when Addison only shrugged her shoulders with a smile on her face.

xxx

"Shep, you have been out with a woman before, right?" Preston came up behind Derek and had to laugh at the annoyed look his friend was giving him.

"He has but I think the last time he was seriously dating someone was years, maybe decades ago." Mark picked up the list that Derek had been scribbling on. "And the last time he put this much effort in any date was… _Never_."

"Give me that." Derek got his list back before his friends could mock him for writing down every possible restaurant that he could think of before abandoning that idea again because there was always something about each of the places that disqualified them. "It's not a date, we're just having dinner."

"So this excessive list writing is normal when you're just having dinner with some random woman?" Preston chuckled and raised his eyebrows.

"Could you two just leave me alone?"

"Alright then but if you really wanted to impress her you could just invite her over to your house and cook for her because chicks love guys that can cook." Mark shrugged his shoulders and winked at Derek because they all knew that this was more than just some dinner and probably more than just some date.

xxx

That night Addison felt more nervous than she had ever before in her life. She had been on plenty of dates, even though she really wasn't too fond of dating and with Derek it wasn't even a date and even if it was they already knew each other, hell, she had even already slept with him. Addison sighed and shook her head when she stopped her car in front of his house in the middle of the woods. It still looked just as beautiful and enchanting as it had the first time she had seen it but somehow even the somewhat familiar surrounding didn't calm her nerves.

"And here I thought you wouldn't make it." Derek opened the door for her and gave her a smile. He had called her earlier to ask her if she would be all right with him cooking and to his surprise she had said yes.

"And here I thought I was right on time." Addison looked him up and down and smiled at how handsome he looked in that blue button down shirt.

"Yeah, I'm just used to you showing up earlier than planned." He chuckled and led her further inside he house, his hand on her back. "You look incredibly beautiful." He told her, now standing so very close to her and all Addison wanted to do was just kiss him but they had agreed on this being just a dinner and he hadn't clarified anything so she figured it should be up to him to take the first step.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." She smiled and looked around the kitchen they were currently in.

"So, I have realize I haven't showed you my favourite part of the house the last time you were here." Derek handed her a glass of wine.

"Oh, that's true, we were so rudely interrupted the last time."

"That wont happen this time, I promise." Derek winked at her and opened the glass doors after their tour of most of the house. Addison stepped into his winter garden from where she could see the sunset over what appeared to be a small creek just in front of the forest.

"This is amazing." She whispered when he had come up behind her, one of his hands resting on her hips. "Do you ever get tired of this view?"

"Never." He whispered back and she tilted her head to the side a little to look at him, only to see that he was referring to her more than to the sunset in front of them. Just as Addison was about to lean in and kiss him she felt him pull away slightly. "Come on, dinner should be ready." He winked at her because he was only too aware what she had been about to do.

Dinner had been more than pleasant but Addison couldn't help but wonder if he hadn't planned on them _just_ having dinner, no date, or anything because even though there had been moments he had always just winked at her and moved on with the conversation so now she was sitting on one of his countertops in the kitchen and watched him put the rest of the food away. "So, your sister told me that the last time she's met a girlfriend of yours was when you were in college."

"Mhm, did she also tell you why?" He looked up at Addison, who only shook her head while eating a carrot. "Because my sisters are like hyenas, picking on the weak member of the heard whenever they don't like someone or just meet someone new, it really doesn't matter to them. So when I brought this very nice girl home when I was like 24 they pretty much had her running out of there in tears. And it was cold, we live in the middle of nowhere and she still chose that over my sisters. I think that tells you enough." Despite everything Derek was laughing when he thought back of how that poor girl had run out on Christmas.

"Ouch, I really am sorry about that. She could have been the one for you."

"You really shouldn't make fun of that." He laughed at the grin on her face. "She probably wasn't but that year I told them all that they would _never_ meet anyone I was dating ever again. And what might have seemed like a pretty serious relationship at 24 really isn't the same anymore. But you should know all there is to know about serious relationships since you're _married_ and still currently sitting on my countertop." He gave her a smile and rested his hands on her knees, just slightly beneath where the material of her dress stopped.

"I prefer to call it _separated_ and I thought this was just dinner, not a date or anything really." Addison raised her eyebrows at him, smiling when he chuckled and looked down quickly before returning his gaze to hers.

"What if it were a date?"

"Well," she pretended to think about it and took a sip of her wine before putting the glass away again, "then I would probably wonder why you keep coming closer and still haven't kissed me yet." When she saw that he glanced at her lips before leaning in just slightly she hopped off the counter. "But it's not a date, now is it?" She didn't even try to hide her triumphant smile anymore as she walked towards the winter garden again, smiling to herself when he followed.

"But don't you think that _date_ makes it sound so very official?"

"You know, I'm in not twenty anymore, official is sounding better and better each year, which is probably also why I decided to get married in the first place."

"So, how about," Derek sat down on the sofa, right next to her, "we make this official, between us, not anyone else? Because I really like you and the last time that happened probably was when I was still in my twenties."

She had to smile at what he had said and turned her upper body so she was now facing him. "I'd like that."

xxx

"Come on, Kathleen, you know what they're up to, you could just tell us." Preston tried when the three of them were sitting at Joe's bar.

"You know, I'm _married_ I shouldn't be here, talking about my brother's love life with you."

"But yet you're still here. Because we're pretty good company." Mark smiled smugly and took a sip of his beer.

"No, because Nick is away on business." Kathleen rolled her eyes at such smugness but compared to an empty house these two were pretty good company. "But they're having dinner at his place."

"No way, he really took Mark's suggestion." Preston had to laugh- this must be a first.

"Have you _ever_ cooked dinner for a woman?!" Kathleen looked at Mark in disbelief because she had known him for too many years to even believe that was remotely true.

"Nope, after inviting them over to my place I've only ever had to make them breakfast." He leaned back and grinned. "Up top." He held his hand out for a high five with Preston.

"No, you're a pig." The other doctor had to laugh and shook his head. "It's still a mystery how you get all those women."

"You'll see soon enough because there will be new interns, nurses, extremely gorgeous women whom I'll make even more gorgeous and their roommates, friends and sisters."

After looking at each other in complete disbelief, Preston just cleared his throat. "Anyway, she really agreed to have dinner at his place?" When Kathleen nodded he just shrugged his shoulders. "If women do that, they usually don't say no to much else."

"Oh, you two are horrible! I'm so glad my brother isn't like you!"

"That's what you think, we're not the ones who already slept with her at least once…"

xxx

Over an hour later Addison and Derek were cuddled up on his sofa, his arms wrapped around her tightly while they talked about everything and nothing.

"I should go home, it's getting late." She whispered and looked up at him, but didn't move away from him or make any move to get up.

"You could stay, you know." He saw that she raised her eyebrows slightly in question. "Just sleep. Together. Under my blankets. In my bed. With your hand on my chest and my arm around you."

"You still remember the exact words?" Addison smiled at him and she could have sworn that he had blushed just a little bit, but of course the light was too dim to be sure.

"Don't sound so surprised, I got through medical school without opening that many books." She laughed at his smug smile as they slowly sat up. "So, what do you say? I'll even crack the window so it's chilly and we have to cuddle closer." He whispered in her ear before placing a kiss on her cheek.

"I'd say that if you weren't plagiarizing what I said you'd be too perfect for this world." Addison kissed him ever so softly, her lips barely touching his and before he could deepen the kiss she got up and extended her hand to him. "Come on, take me to bed."

"Honestly," Derek got up as well and took her hand in his only to pull her closer so he could wrap his arm around her waist, "what you said the other night was probably the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me so I'm not even sorry for repeating it." He kissed the top of her head as they walked upstairs to his bedroom.

* * *

 _Once again, I am sorry about the lateness of this update but personal life happened and I don't know how to continue. Suggestions? PLEASE!_

 _Reviews are love :)_


	9. The One With The Nickname

**Counting Stars**

 _LoveLastsForever: Well unofficial relationships get kinda annoying, even for Addie and Derek :D_

 _Addison-fan: Sadly it's not official for anyone but them, so it'll be fun..._

 _Luvaddek: These updates take me ages, I'm sorry! But at least they didn't break up in this story :D Even though they're also not really together in this story..._

 _Em: I stopped cause they were just going to SLEEP! lol. Nothing more just yet, so get your mind out of the gutter, perv._

 _Alright, this took forever_ _because I usually don't update for four reviews, sorry, but kinda the truth..._

* * *

 **The One With The Nickname**

"Kathleen, you can stop staring at me in the hope I'll answer a question you haven't even asked." Addison said without looking up from her chart on Monday morning. Friday night Derek and her had agreed to make things official between the two of them and she really tried her best not to smile too much and focus on the chart in front of her. Of course her happiness hadn't gone by unnoticed by Kathleen.

"How was your date Friday?" She asked nonchalantly.

"It wasn't a date." Was all Addison said as she shrugged her shoulders, making her friend groan. "Fine," she sighed and looked up at Kathleen, "you look too eager."

"I'm not eager!" The blonde tried to defend herself.

"Put your paws down…"

"You could just tell me. I mean, we're friends and, if you remember correctly, I tried to get you to date my brother on your first day here."

Addison rolled her eyes but chuckled nonetheless. "Look, since I'm still married and all we decided to make things official but just between the two of us because I really am way too old for this entire 'not a date' thing and but neither of us is really ready for hospital gossip. Which is also why you can't tell anyone."

"So you're keeping it on the _down low_?" Kathleen chuckled.

"No one talks like that!" Addison laughed and shook her head.

"Says the one in a secret relationship and while it sounds fun now, you'll hate it. My brother is oblivious and totally fine as long as it's you and him but you're not like that."

"Oh, excuse me?" Addison raised her eyebrows, rather amused right about now.

"You'll be annoyed when you hear them all call him _McDreamy_ and you'll be even more annoyed when you can't just tell them to back off."

"And where's all that expertise coming from?"

"Well… Nick and I started off _casual_ and I hated it. It was ridiculous but I liked him and we were in college. You guys on the other hand, you're a little old for casual…"

"It's not casual." Addison gave her friend a look. "Casual would be sort of seeing each other and sort of also seeing other people."

"So you're just unofficially seeing each other?" Kathleen had a triumphant look on her face when she noticed Addison glaring at her, clearly not as fine with it already.

"Yes." She said reluctantly. "I don't need other people to know about this."

"We'll see." Kathleen shrugged and sipped some of her coffee.

xxx

"It's the most wonderful time of the year!" Mark grinned as he approached the table his friends were sitting on. He was in an incredibly good mood, which always meant a good surgery, a college football game coming up or anything involving women.

"What are you talking about?" Addison frowned at him before glancing at Derek again, who just smiled back at her.

"It's hunting season!" He just told her and pointed at the door where a lot of very awkward looking people were gathered, Miranda Bailey in front of them.

"Interns." Kathleen clarified without looking up from her salad. It was always the same thing with Mark. New interns, new nurses, a good-looking new coworker and his day was made.

"You're a pig." Addison rolled her eyes and got her chart. "They're here to _learn_ something from you, Mark." She saw that smirk on his face and realized he was about to say something so she figured she better cut him off. "And by that I do not mean the color of your bedroom ceiling!"

"Pshhh, bedroom ceiling, they never even make it to the bedroom, Addison. Maybe that's a concept you're not entirely familiar with but—"

Again she cut him off, "the guy not lasting long enough to get to the bedroom? You're right, I'm not really familiar with that." And with that and a last triumphant smile she walked down the hall, past the group of interns, who flinched each time Miranda raised her voice.

"Oh my god." Kathleen was able to get out in between laughs.

"The first time I've seen Mark speechless!" Preston exclaimed happily. "Thank your girlfriend for us!"

This wiped Derek's smile off his face. "She's not my girlfriend." He tried, just like he had the last few days. "I mean, we're…" he noticed the looks on their faces, "shut up…"

xxx

"I'm so jealous that you get to work with Shepherd." One of the interns sighed three weeks later and looked at her friend as they were all gathered around a table at the cafeteria.

"Yeah, he is a great doctor." The other intern said, still looking at the book in front of her.

"Cristina, Meredith only wants to work with him because she has a crush on him!" The blonde chuckled and ate a granola bar.

"Shut up, Izzie! That's not true!" Meredith turned bright red.

"Wait, isn't there a Dr. Kathleen Shepherd working here? I thought that was his wife…" Cristina had finally looked up from her book, her eyebrows now raised in question.

"No, the nurses said he's not married."

"I really don't get why, I mean he's so… Dreamy." Meredith sighed. "He's McDreamy."

"McDreamy, really?" Addison grumbled, rather annoyed. Her and Kathleen were sitting not too far from the interns and overheard the conversation.

"So how's that non official dating working out for you?" Kathleen leaned back in her chair and grinned at her friend. Even though it felt a little disturbing to hear about how cute her brother was she enjoyed Addison's reaction a little too much because, just as Kathleen had predicted, her friend didn't like the unofficial thing as much as she might have thought.

"Shut up, I don't like you sometimes."

xxx

"Man, I'm working with Montgomery today. I swear, that woman is so unbelievably hot that I'd really like to work with her in private, show her who's the boss, if you know what I mean." The intern grinned when they had looked at their schedule.

"Alex, I'm pretty sure that ficus knows what you mean…"

"Come on, tell me you wouldn't do her, O'Malley! Imagine, those legs wrapped around—"

"Dr. Karev," Derek approached both interns, trying his best to hide how mad he was right about now, "I hope you're not talking about a superior like that. And in the future I'd appreciate it if you'd show some more respect. Dr. Montgomery is a great doctor and you shouldn't talk about her like that!" When the intern only nodded his head, Derek continued to walk down the hall, Preston right behind him. "Can you believe that guy?!"

"Oh, Dr. Shepherd," Preston was laughing by now, "how very honorable to defend your colleague's honor."

"They have no right to talk about her like that!"

"Because you want her, and, even though you're trying not to admit it, you really like her. And maybe you'd like all of them to know that you're with her then they wouldn't say these things. Or they wouldn't in front of you…" Preston told him because he knew that Derek normally _never_ lost his composure.

"What happened?" Mark approached them and leaned against the counter behind him.

"Shep just almost punched an intern for calling Addison hot and telling the other intern to imagine her legs wrapped around and that's when Derek interrupted."

"He's so right, those skirts she wears are torture!" Mark grinned, especially when he noticed the look on Derek's face. "Come on, you're lucky that you get to do her. Because we're all not buying that crap about not dating her since you look like you wanna kill me for saying something like that."

Derek just glared at both of them and made his way down the hall, he needed to blow off steam before he'd say or do something he'd regret.

xxx

"Hey, what's going on with you?" Addison sat down next to him on the bench outside of the hospital.

"Long day…" He mumbled, still angry about what the intern had said about her and even angrier that his friends hat been right. Of course he was right because no one should talk about a woman like that but most of all he was mad because she was his girlfriend and he hated that someone had talked about his girlfriend like that. Even though she wasn't actually his girlfriend because they weren't actually dating since she was still married and he was the biggest idiot on the planet. Any guy in the world would date her if he got the chance and he had said that they would make things official between them. Maybe brain surgeons really weren't very smart.

"Could this possibly be about Karev showing me who's the boss?" She chuckled when he looked at her, seemingly surprised that she had heard that already. "Mhm, I've heard. So how about you come back to my place and I'll cook?"

"You cook?"

"Well, I have lived on my own for about twenty years now, so, yes, Derek, I do know how to cook." Addison was rather amused and got up from the bench.

"You lived in a hotel for like a month! How was I supposed to know you were this domestic?" He chuckled and got up as well and wanted nothing more than to just wrap his arm around her when he saw the interns exiting the hospital and walking towards them. But they had agreed to unofficially date, at least on the outside, so he'd just have to wait until they were at her place.

"But now I live about ten minutes from your house, so come on." She smiled when he followed her. "Oh, have I told you about your new nickname yet?"

* * *

 _And now the interns have appeared! Happy hunting, Mark..._

 _Looks like it's not so easy to date unofficially. Do you think they can do it?_

 _Reviews are love!_


	10. The One Where The Guys Find Out

**Counting Stars**

 _LoveLastsForever: Thank you :) And it will bother them a little more now :D BUT it won't be Addie, who gets really fed up in the end._

 _Addison-fan: Yeah, grown ups can be so complicated! But the secret will be out soon!_

 _addek fan: Thank you :) and yeah, secrets aren't too easy to keep with all of those people around._

 _Guest: Thank you :)_

 _Guest: There will be more fluff :D but I don't really have much of a plan when it comes to this story..._

 _TheQueenOfPassiveAggressiva: :)_

 _Em: I know, right! :D He should suffer and he will, but just a little cause I kinda like him._

* * *

 **The One Where The Guys Find Out**

A month later Addison and Derek were watching a movie on his couch. She smiled to herself when she thought back of the last few weeks with him. Of course there had been whispers at the hospital about the great Dr. McDreamy and it had bothered her but all of that was quickly forgotten when it was just the two of them. Maybe she should have told him about it and that it did make her a little jealous but he seemed to be completely unaffected by it all. Apparently it didn't bother him because he knew they were together and that was enough. And it really should be enough for her as well. But at work it seemed like they weren't actually dating and they hadn't exactly told their friends about it so if it wasn't just Addison and Derek by themselves it was like they were just coworkers, maybe friends, but nothing more than that.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He whispered because he had been watching her and he knew that she was thinking intently about something.

"Oh, nothing, I was just thinking about this surgery tomorrow." She told him and gave him a reassuring smile. Addison hadn't wanted to officially date (or date at all) but right now she wasn't exactly pleased with the situation because she really liked him. They talked, they kissed, they cuddled, that was all and she was fine with that, she didn't want to rush anything but keeping it a secret really was weighing on her more than she would have thought.

"Are you sure?" Derek knew that it wasn't all there was to it but if she didn't want to tell him, he didn't want to pressure her since he hadn't told her about almost losing his temper a day ago when he had overheard a couple of interns talking about his girlfriend in an inappropriate way once again. And it wasn't just interns, it were colleagues, patients, male nurses and many more. And most of them thought it was fine to make inappropriate jokes in front of him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She turned around in his arms and kissed him softly. She knew she had to make her peace with other women finding him charming and good-looking (because he was) since it wouldn't stop just because they were dating anyway. But all those thoughts were forgotten when he wrapped his arms around her tighter and kissed her back.

xxx

"Come on, do you two really expect us to believe that the two of you are just friendly coworkers?" Preston leaned against the doorframe at Derek's house. They had all met up at Derek's house to watch a football game and they hadn't bought the nonchalant act Addison and Derek had put up.

"We are just friends." Addison told him, beating Derek to it.

"So that's why you know where the plates and everything are around here…" Mark commented with a grin on his face as they watched her put some of the dishes away.

"Of course, Miss Marple, because you guys never help clean up." She rolled her eyes at him.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kathleen came up behind Mark and Preston, her husband, Nick, next to her.

"The two of them still trying to pretend that they're not hooking up." Mark explained and had to laugh at the annoyed look on Derek's face.

"Wait, Kate said you guys were dating." Nick looked at his wife and was rather confused because he had been under the impression that Addison was his brother-in-law's girlfriend.

"No, I said they hooked up once." She said quickly and gave him a look to just leave it at that.

"You said they were dating but weren't telling anyone at work." Nick really was confused and completely oblivious to the way Derek was now looking at Addison because now he knew that she had told his sister whose husband had now told everyone.

"Seriously? So Preston and I are just random people at work?" Mark tried not to sound as hurt as he really was. Of course they had assumed that there was something going on between Addison and Derek and teasing them had been fun but he had always thought that if there really was something Derek would tell them.

"We should really go…" Kathleen cleared her throat and pulled her husband out of the kitchen and towards the front door. She knew she shouldn't have told her husband but now this was really unfortunate.

"It's not like that." Derek tried and Addison nodded her head. She felt bad about having told Kathleen and even worse now that she saw the look on Mark and Preston's faces.

"It really isn't because we aren't really dating." Addison jumped in but she didn't know if that really was helping anyone right now.

"Then what are you?" Preston raised his eyebrows, his arms crossed in front of his chest, clearly not happy that they had basically been lying to them all along.

"Well, we…" She started and turned to look at Derek because she really didn't know how to describe it.

"We aren't officially dating… I mean…"

"At least not until I'm divorced and all…" Yes, this really was a very awkward conversation.

"So what does that mean?" Mark knew that Derek liked Addison and the other way around and they had all been glad that he had seemed to have found someone he wanted to be with because Derek really was the sort of person who wanted to get married and believed in happily ever after (something they had always made fun of).

"That we're…" Derek really didn't know how to explain it. He knew he should have told his friends but they hadn't wanted everyone to find out and with Preston and Mark knowing that probably would have happened.

"Getting to know each other, exclusively, if that makes any sense at all." Addison sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "We should have told you but we agreed that we didn't want to make things even more complicated." And it was true – their current 'relationship status' was already confusing enough without everyone trying to find out where this was heading.

"No, actually Derek should have told us." Mark just said and turned to leave.

"Guys, I'm really sorry." Derek tried but Preston also shook his head and walked after Mark. "So this went well." Derek sighed after neither he nor Addison had spoken in a while.

"I'm sorry I told your sister…"

No, you don't have to be. They're right, I should have told them… It's just that I really, _really_ like you," he smiled when he saw that she was smiling as well, "and I thought that telling them it would complicate things."

"Well, apparently it did… And I really, _really_ like you too." She chuckled and kissed him. They had to talk to their friends and explain but keeping things quiet had probably been for the best.

xxx

"Come on you guys, I really am sorry that I didn't tell you but we aren't really sure where this will go and I really didn't know what to say." Derek sighed as he tried to talk to his two best friends once again a few days later. He had been trying to explain it to them but they had kept walking away, so hopefully it would be different today.

"But don't you think this unofficial thing is pure crap? I mean, you lose it every time anyone says anything inappropriate about her." Mark gave his friend a look. Both him and Preston were still mad that he hadn't told them that he really was dating Addison, or whatever it was that they were doing.

"Because it's inappropriate." Derek argued.

"Because you _like her_." Preston rolled his eyes. Sure, some of the things were rather inappropriate but he knew that Derek was mostly getting all bent out of shape because he liked Addison and he didn't want anyone else thinking of her in any other way but as a colleague. Just as Derek opened his mouth to say something some interns walked past them.

"Man, check out Montgomery," Alex Karev told two other male interns and pointed at Addison, who was standing a little further down the hall, filling out a chart, "after working with her I seriously need a cold shower." Both Preston and Mark raised their eyebrows and watched Derek in amusement.

"Yeah, I never wanted to bang a woman that badly, I mean, I'm pretty sure she's not just the boss at the hospital." Another intern said with a grin.

"You know what, you were right." Derek told his friends through clenched teeth as she made his way over to Addison.

"Derek," she had only noticed him when he was right in front of his, his hands already on her hips, "what are you—" but then he leaned in to kiss her, "oh." She had to smile when he pulled her even closer, one of his hands traveling from her waist to her neck to he could pull her even further into him for a passionate kiss.

* * *

 _So the cat's pretty much out of the bag!_

 _I don't think I really have many plans when it comes to this story so I could use some suggestions :)_

 _Reviews are love!_


	11. The One With The OfficiallyOfficial Date

**Counting Stars**

 _Jen: They finally do! But they should probably take things a little slower :D_

 _Addison-fan: I really liked Nick, maybe he'll come around more often now… And good things Derek doesn't like to share, would have been a shame if he had ended up punching interns ..._

 _Guest: I'm so terrible at updating, I don't even know why sometimes, sorry about that… And the Montgomerys might actually make an appearance soon but I'm not sure when._

 _Ravenbird: I was going to drag it out a little longer but I figured I should wrap some of my stories up soon_

 _LoveLastsForever: Thank you :) I can't help but love Derek in all those stories, makes me wonder if someone like him really exists, but probably not :D_

 _TheQueenofPassiveAggressiva: I love Addek too, I still don't get why they just ended them because, despite everything, they made more sense… I do have two stories on Addek after the divorce but I kinda like them getting to start without any sort of history._

 _Lena-Prince08: An Addek baby would be fun BUT they are just starting to date now :D but I might wrap this story up some time soon._

 _Luvaddek: Yes, finally!_

 _Em: Derek is always hot but he might even be hotter when he's jealous :D That does sound a little messed up..._

 _I really am sorry about the delay BUT the weather is so nice and I kinda like hanging out at the pool when I'm not working or at the stables, so I'm not really sorry :D_

* * *

 **The One With The Officially Official Date**

"You know what, you were right." Derek told his friends through clenched teeth as she made his way over to Addison.

"Derek," she had only noticed him when he was right in front of his, his hands already on her hips, "what are you—" but then he leaned in to kiss her, "oh." She had to smile when he pulled her even closer, one of his hands traveling from her waist to her neck to he could pull her even further into him for a passionate kiss.

"I want to do this right," he whispered against her lips once they pulled apart only slightly, "so, if you don't have anything better to do, I'd really like to date you, officially." Derek watched a smile spread across her face and had to smile as well. "Because I'm pretty sure that I'm the biggest idiot for wanting to keep this just between us."

Addison smiled happily and then suddenly noticed that everyone had gathered around them and kept staring at them. She supposed that she really couldn't blame them, it wasn't every day that they got to see two of their attendings practically make out in front of most of the staff.

"And I'm really sorry for embarrassing you." Derek quickly mumbled when he saw the look on her face but she only shook her head and kissed him again when he was about to pull away.

"You're not embarrassing me." She whispered, still smiling, as they slowly pulled apart. "And I definitely don't have anything better to do than go out with you."

xxx

"So," Addison smiled at Derek, who had opened the car door for her after they had arrived at the movie theater just a little out of town he had wanted to take her to, "why the sudden need to make things official? Not that I mind." She had been on cloud nine ever since he had asked her on a real, official date but she was still wondering what had led to the rather sudden change of plans.

"I realized that I was jealous and that I had absolutely no right to be because I was so stupid that I told you that I wanted things to be official just between us while every normal guy on this planet would have probably married you in a heartbeat if that was what you really wanted…" He wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her a little closer. "And, before you ask, we're here because I figured you were the kind of girl that only gets taken out to the fanciest restaurants, maybe for drinks or dancing after," he chuckled when he saw the look on her face that proved him absolutely correct, "which is why I'm taking you on a really cliché kind of date and I promise that you might just end up enjoying it anyway."

"Oh, I might just?" She chuckled softly but was already sure that this was going to be absolute perfection, even if it would just be for him being there with her. In the beginning she had been the one, who hadn't wanted to go out with him, because she was still married and she had been telling herself that she really just wanted to focus on her work, stay away from all kinds of complications that men often turned out to be but she had already fallen for him head over heels and there was no way she ever wanted to stop feeling this way.

Hours later, after the movie and the best fries (and the first fries) she'd had in years, they had stopped at one of the many lookout points that were probably way too hidden for any tourist to ever find them, which probably defeated the entire point of them. Addison smiled at the amazing view of Seattle and the water from afar and couldn't help but think that this place might have some perks after all. She slowly turned her head to look at Derek next to her and realized that this city _definitely_ had some perks.

"So, did you hate it?" Derek asked with a bright smile because he had seen that she hadn't been able to stop smiling throughout the entire night and he had noticed that because he hadn't been able to take his eyes off her for only a second.

"Well, let's see," she pretended to think about it as she turned towards him to face him fully, "I ate fries for the first time in _years_ , which probably means that I'll have to cut back on carbs quite a bit," she chuckled when she saw him roll his eyes, "and I don't really remember the plot of the movie we saw because you really are rather distracting company." Addison smiled at his smug look as she took his hand in hers.

"You almost got us kicked out of that movie." Now it was his turn to chuckle when she blushed and ducked her head a little. "And it certainly was the first time I've ever been asked to the lobby to _discuss_ my date's movie watching habits because she kept talking." Addison's cheeks were probably even redder than her hair by now because they had talked throughout most of the movie, much to the dismay of some people who seemed to be more interested in watching whatever it was that was happening on screen.

"I really am sorry about that." She gave him an apologetic smile but was relieved when he only chuckled and shook his head.

"So you didn't mind not getting the special treatment tonight?"

"I did get the special treatment, you paid for dinner and the movie and I've never had this much fun on a date." She couldn't help the way her skin tingled when he ran his hand along her upper arm and then intertwined their fingers.

"Not too high school?"

"No," she said with a chuckle, "it's kind of like you knew that I never really went on a typical high school date."

"How's that possible?" Derek really was wondering, as he looked her up and down quickly. Not only was she drop-dead gorgeous, but also was she smart, funny, kind and they seemed to never run out of things to talk about.

"Because not only was I hideous, in band, the ultimate geek, but I also went to one of those private schools where high school dates mean drinks on some yacht or whatever…"

"And here I could have sworn you were the head cheerleader or something." He chuckled and she rolled her eyes. "But that private school of yours really does sound interesting to a country boy like me."

"You grew up in New York," she nudged him softly and laughed, "you're hardly a country boy."

xxx

"I cannot believe Shepherd gets to do Montgomery…" Alex Karev mumbled when he and his friends were finally on their break at the hospital.

"You know, I can't believe that either." Mark chuckled and looked at his friends, who were also eavesdropping on the interns at the next table.

"And I can't believe that my brother actually kissed her in front of the entire hospital because he was _jealous_." Kathleen shook her head but had to smile because she was incredibly happy for Addison and Derek.

"Come on, we all would have done it." Mark shrugged and Preston only nodded his head in agreement.

"Hell yeah." Apparently it wasn't only the attendings eavesdropping because Alex Karev and another intern chimed in.

"Kids, this is a grown-up conversation." Kathleen told them with a look, making her two friends chuckle.

"You do know that you always tell us that we order interns around but you're even worse." Preston laughed and she only rolled her eyes.

"Oh, shut up, my brother's sleeping with my best friend." She grumbled.

"Well, now you know how it feels." Preston immediately took advantage of that opportunity and Kathleen really had to fight her laughter now because he really was right.

* * *

 _Alright, I've been thinking about wrapping all of my stories up pretty soon (maybe not Daddy's Little Girl) and I think this one I'll stop first. Would that be alright?_

 _Reviews are love anddddd I have to say that I think Derek might just be the most perfect guy there is..._


End file.
